


[podfic] work left in my hands by somehowunbroken

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Trade, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: It's quiet, after.That's the thing that jumps out to Alexander—a three-minute phone call that he hadn't been expecting, a handful of words aboutopportunityandgratitudeandyou'll be okay, you'll be good,and—It's quiet.





	[podfic] work left in my hands by somehowunbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [work left in my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443346) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> this is the only thing i can do right now. i'm sorry.

**Download:[m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MolNoSgI8-a-GRfyp-euywf3lx4MJj5d/view?usp=sharing)**, **[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HWbtZhCTu8p3Ahjn-ff1Cr7X9sn9wPO_/view?usp=sharing)**

 **Song Credits:[walking in the wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE6NcTWfa4A)** by one direction


End file.
